Shipping Up To Boston
by Society's Failure
Summary: Your favourite Boston Detective and her trusty ME, joined by the rest of the team. A series of minifics based on the Rizzoli and Isles Headcanons on Tumblr. Chapters will be unrelated, and often with questionable content.
1. Acceptance

**Author's Note: Okay, so this is something I'm doing on Tumblr, mostly, but I figured I might as well publish on FF too. So there's a blog (it's rizzoliandislesheadcanon with all the tumblr after it, it's fantastic and I love it) and the person takes submitted 'head canons,' or ideas the viewers have about the show and its characters, and slaps them on a picture and makes fangirls like me be happy. However, I want to take these little ideas, usually a sentence or two at most, and turn them all into their own minific. **

**Some will be longer than others, but they will all be in order. I will try to update it once a day, if possible. :3 And also there are over two hundred so far, so I have a lot of catching up to do, and there will be a loooooooot of these D: ANYWAY THANK YOU. Here's the first one! I will include the headcanon quote in case you don't go and see the image itself. **

* * *

><p><em>Jane is genderqueer. Maura knows and is totally okay with it.<em>

* * *

><p>"I hate it when she says things like that!"<p>

Jane seethed as she stormed into the autopsy room where Maura was currently working, her voice laced with irritation and frustration. The examiner looked up from the body she was about to cut into, bone saw in hand.

"When who says what?" she questioned, turning off the saw and setting it on the table next to the John Doe before offering her full attention.

"Ma! She just never stops with it!" the detective exclaimed, pacing back and forth on the opposite side of the corpse. Maura frowned, and removed her clean gloves.

"What happened this time?"

Jane stopped her pacing, and scowled. "She's back on her tryin' to get me to act like a 'real lady' train again. And I'm not gonna deal with it anymore! I'm sick of it!" She jabbed and waved her hands in a typical Italian manner, exasperated and angry. Stepping around the table, Maura watched her best friend cautiously, unsure how to handle the anger she was presented with. "I can't be what she wants me to be, Maur. I just can't. I'm not... I don't... I_ can't..._"

"Did you know that in the United States alone,—"

"I don't need to hear any random statistics that no one else on the God-damned planet knows, Maura." Jane snapped, missing the wince of hurt that flashed across the examiner's face.

"Well, then let me tell you one not everybody knows," she amended after a moment. Taking a few steps closer to grab her hands, the ME looked up into the face of her friend. Dilated pupils, flushed cheeks, increased breathing speed... Even if her tone of voice wasn't an indication of her emotions, her body's reactions were. "And that is that how you associate yourself on the gender scale doesn't really matter. Jane," she smiled, squeezing the hands in hers reassuringly, "regardless of what you think of yourself, you are still the most beautiful person I know. Inside and out."

The darker-haired woman furrowed her brow, and opened her mouth to speak before being cut off.

"Janie," she continued softly, "It doesn't matter. You are you, and you are the one she loves. The one I love."

A silent minute stretched out between the pair. Breaking their held hands, Jane closed the space between them and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Maur," she whispered into the honey-coloured hair. Maura just smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Addition: Also, these will be posted on my tumblr for it, rizzoliandislesminifics.<em>


	2. Jane's Worst Nightmare

**Author's note: Okay, this one took me a _really _long time to get into a roll with. Srsly. I hope it won't take this long for the next ones. I am very happy with it, though (except the end). Anyway, enjoy the... Whatever this is. **

* * *

><p><em>Jane has nightmares of Hoyt raping Maura like he said he would.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Jaaaaaaaaaane..."<em>

The voice called out to her through the haze that currently made up her consciousness.

"_Jane, we've been waiting for you to wake up." _More of the fog cleared, the voice becoming louder, closer...

"_You really shouldn't keep us, Detective." _

'_That voice... It's familiar... Why is it familiar? Whose voice is it? And what is that sound? Is it... someone crying...?'_

"_I told you I'd finish our __**game**__, Jane. And you know I __**always**__ make due on my promises. But I was expecting you to be more of a challenge than this."_ The chilling voice stopped, and laughed at her. _"I suppose I was wrong."_

'_**No. **__It__** can't**__ be him.'_ Her eyes felt heavy, but she opened them anyway, fearing what she knew was there. And there he was, smiling at her while he stood a few feet off with a scalpel glinting in his hand. Only the barest streaks of moonlight coming in from a window behind her lit up his face, casting his flare-scarred skin with unnatural shadows and giving his gaunt face an even more skeletal appearance.

"Aaah, you're awake! Now, for that promise... I think it was something along the lines of I have to kill you, correct?"

Jane muffled a sob by biting her lip hard, the sharp metallic taste of blood hitting her tongue. No one knew she was here, and nobody would know she was gone. Hell, _she_ couldn't even remember how this had happened. Duct tape kept her wrists pinned to the arms of the chair she was sat at, and her ankles flush against the wooden legs. There was no possible way to escape from this.

'_**I am going to die.'**_

Bitter acknowledgement rose in her throat, helping to smother her fear and drive back the terror that struck her to her core. If she was going to die, she would do it proudly. Not even Hoyt could take away her pride.

"But that's not the only promise I plan on following through with, tonight, Janie. You know I am a man of my _word_. And now you'll have some... company. I think you'll enjoy this one, Jane. I do know how much you love _her_, after all."

Her blood turned to ice. _'Her? Oh God __**no**__...'_

Hoyt moved away from the line of light, but she could feel his gaze still on her, watching, waiting for her reaction as he flipped on a switch.

"You_** bastard! **_You let her _**go!" **_Jane screamed, jerking forward against the tape pinning her back while her eyes welled with more tears as they met Maura's. The light brown, usually bright and warm, were rimmed in red and glistening. "Let her go _**now!**_ This is between you and me, _**you mother fuc**_—"

"Now _Jane,_ such language won't get you anywhere. You never know when I'll..." he stepped closer to the medical examiner sitting on the edge of the bed, using the scalpel to carelessly, almost offhandedly, cut into her cheek, eliciting a renewal of sobs smothered by a gag of black cloth, "get angry, and take it out on Dr. Isles, here."

Jane watched the blood drip down her closest friend's face, mixing with the tears in a stark contrast with the fear-induced pallor of her skin. "_Maura_. Honey, it's gonna be okay, I'm gonna get you out of here sweetheart, he's not gonna—"

Hoyt cut her off with a short bark of a laugh, and a quiet tsking of his tongue. "Oh Detective Rizzoli, do you take Dr. Isles for _stupid_? She knows it. _Nothing can save you now."_ He set the scalpel, now smeared with the bright crimson of blood, on the lamp-topped table. "But shall we get to business? I've had enough of this part of our game, Jane." Moving to the side of the bed to stand next to her, he undid the gag and lifted her hair to inhale her scent. "Aaah... Lavender and... _fear."_

She bucked against the bindings again, her eyes flashing in rage as adrenaline coursed through her. "**Hoyt! **Get your _filthy_ hands off of her before I—"

"Do _what, _Jane? Scream some more?"

"_Jane_..."

She stilled at the soft voice, returning her gaze to Maura's. She saw there the same sad acceptance that she had felt not but a few minutes prior, and it struck her like a bullet. _Hoyt was right. There was nothing she could do._

"_**No, **__Maura,_ don't you_** dare**_ give up," Jane sobbed, shaking her head in desperation and denial.

"It's not giving up so much as she's... well, accepting her fate with grace." Hoyt commented with a slight bow to Maura. "Bravo, Dr. Isles. I admire your courage. But I need you to _scream."_ He picked up the scalpel again, and brought it to the front of her blouse.

"_**YOU BASTARD. DON'T YOU TOUCH HER."**_

Maura couldn't help but whimper as each button of her shirt was cut away, revealing more and more of her skin to the killer. He wouldn't kill her yet, no... First he would psychologically torture Jane. _By torturing her._

"_**HOYT. JUST KILL ME. LEAVE HER ALONE, JUST KILL ME DAMN YOU TO HELL YOU FUCKER."**_

"_Scream, _Dr. Isles," Hoyt whispered under Jane's shouts, roughly shoving her back onto the bed before climbing over top of her.

Jane shrieked things she couldn't even understand as she was forced to watch as he pushed up Maura's skirt, resulting in her cries as he touched her, forced her legs apart and—

"Jane! _Jane, wake up!"_

Surging up in her bed, Jane gasped, and looked around, panicked, her mind's eye still picturing Hoyt in her room.

"_Jane..."_

The dark-haired woman felt the warm hand wrap around her arm, and it took a moment more for her to realize it had been a nightmare. A horrible, horrible nightmare...

But the tears began to fall harder.

"Maura, I—"she tried to start, but couldn't continue. The examiner wrapped her arms around the detective without another word, asking no questions as Jane began to cry like she had lost the person she loved the most.

* * *

><p><em>Additional: Hey, reviews are loved gaiz. They make me wanna write more 3<em>


	3. My Very Own Hero  Has Its Own Fic

_**PRECEDING NOTE: This drabble got long, so I made it its own fic at fanfiction .net/s/7473209/1/ (aka My Very Own Hero, the standalone story in my profile) :D Just putting this here as a placeholder so I know I made it. In this project, haha. Also I am skipping headcanon 3 for the time being. D: HERE HAVE A TEASER.**_

_**Author's Note: This drabble is set the night after the Season 2 Summer Finale. **__Okay, this isn't really a drabble anymore... And I actually feel I could extend this into a real chapterfic if I find the muse for more. So I'm making this into its own story, and hopefully some of the later Rizzle headcanon will give me motivation for it! Or I'll just continue it. But, this was inspired by Rizzoli and Isles Headcanon #4 :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jane is afraid to start a relationship with Maura because she doesn't want Maura to become a target<strong>__**.**_

* * *

><p><em>God<em>, she was exhausted.

Looking over at the alarm clock that sat precariously near the edge of her nightstand, dark eyes registered that it was only about one in the morning—in all honesty, not that late, considering everybody had left only about an hour before. The birthday party had been nice and short, just family and close friends, and they didn't push it. Her mother figured she would be tired after almost having her throat slit by the crazed serial killer who had made it his dying wish to kill her, and ushered everybody out at the first signs of fatigue her daughter exhibited.

The detective groaned and rolled over, pulling a pillow to her chest to squeeze. She could feel the need for sleep dragging her down, making it hard to keep her thoughts straight, but every time she closed her eyes...

All she saw was_** Maura**_.


End file.
